Silver's Journey
by DragonGymLeader
Summary: Read from when Silver Kuran starts his Pokemon journey from the region of Sinnoh to the Elite Four and beyond. Please read and review.
1. VS Squirtle

-1Hello people of this earth and others who are not. This is my first story on my account so I hope you like it. Well enough talk, here is the story. Please review when done.

VS. Squirtle

"Sinnoh?" I repeated while staring at my father, "why do we have to go to Sinnoh for?"

"Because, Silver," My father said while putting a pile of books into a box labeled, "BOOKS", "my job requires me to move to Sinnoh to see how the Pokémarts are progressing and that they are running at full-functional speed."

"But couldn't you just go there to check them and just com-" I started but my father held his hand up to interrupt. He said, "No complaining Silver, and get to packing we leave tomorrow."

I gave my father a dirty look but did as I was told. My father ran the Pokémarts in the Sinnoh region. True, he went there a lot of the time but never to stay permanently. I somewhat hate my father if you hadn't noticed that already.

My mother looked in as I started to pack. She was carrying a pokéball in her hand. I looked up at her and she had a smile on her face.

"Here this Pokèmon might help you pack," She said while placing it on my bed, then left still with a small smile on her face. I had a small idea what the Pokemon was,

"Go Psych," I said while pressing the capsule's button. A Alakazam appeared in the space a front of me, "you know what to do, Psych."

The psychic Pokemon raised a arm with one of the spoons in hand. A blue aura surrounded his spoon and glowed in his eyes. A pile of my video games vanished and reappeared into a box. The psychic Pokemon then turned his attention to a neat pile of clothing.

Just then Father opened the door, scaring Psych who was in the middle of transporting the clothes to a box. The pile of clothes blew up sending clothes everywhere. A pair of underpants went and neatly set on top of my fathers head. I would of laughed but the knowing that I would get yelled at held me back.

"Silver!" Dad yelled, "what did I say about using Pokemon in the house! Especially when we are about to sell it! You are to clean this room without any Pokemon help." He then took Pysch's pokeball and returned it, and left with a serious look on his face. I have no idea how him and my mother got married. They had _nothing_ in common.

I made a rude gesture at the closed door. My father had no right to take Psych away, it was Mom's Pokemon not his. I started packing anyway. If I didn't I would of got yelled at anyway.

XxXxX

The moving van was starting towards our new town, Sandgem Town. I, grumpily, was sitting in the back with all of our stuff. There was only one thing good about moving to Sinnoh.

I would be getting my starter Pokemon sooner then I would have in Kanto. Also my mother said she would give me a Pokemon that came from Kanto. For I wouldn't be able to get my starter there, which was going to be a Charmander.

The van stopped suddenly and I, who was starting to get up, was hurled forward. My head was on the floor and my behind was in the air. The door opened and light poured onto my face. I looked up to see my mother looking at me, a smirk playing across her face.

"Not one word," I said slowly as I got up and jumped down from the moving van. I looked up at our new house and wasn't surprised that my father found probably one of the plainest house ever.

It was a small ranch styled house with brown siding. Not what I would call exciting. My mother just gave me a look as she threw two ultraballs into the air.

A Machoke and a Machamp appeared and started taking the boxes out. My mother used to be a very good trainer. She even almost won the Elite Four but lost to the champion. My father barely made it past the second gym leader in Kanto then he decided to go into business. How boring so that is why I am trying to follow in my mother's footsteps, but there was one little snag I the way.

"Dad!" I yelled into the house, "when am I going to get my starter Pokemon?"

"Depends," My dad appeared in the doorway of our new house. He was holding two pokéball in his hands, "you must prove that you are worth it. Pick one."

He held out his hand, I randomly picked one. It had a long scratch on it that showed that it was a old. I threw it high into the air like expert trainers do. A Bulbasaur (named Leaf, it was one of my Dad's first Pokemon but it wasn't his starter) appeared in front of me.

My father threw the second pokeball onto the ground. A Squirtle (named Drop, still not my father's starter. I think his starter was a Charmander but I never meet it) was sent out onto the short-cut lawn. My mom sat on the steps of the house to watch.

"Tackle, Leaf," I said pointing a finger at my opponent. Leaf shot at Drop but the water Pokemon dodged it by jumping into the air.

"Water gun!" Dad yelled, Drop shot a jet of water from its mouth hitting Leaf. The leaf Pokemon was sent flying across the ground, but was barely hurt.

"Razor leaf," I said. The grass Pokemon shot leaves at Squirtle sending flying into a tree but he still got up, hurt. Then in a confident voice I yelled, "Solarbeam!"

Leaf put its seed into the air and it started to glow a dark green with little sparks of sunlight getting sucked in. Dad's eyes went to slits as he commanded a tackle attack.

Drop was only about a foot away from Leaf when a beam of green light came from the seed and hit Drop right in the chest. He was sent flying through the air into the open arms of my father. Who apparently wasn't ready to catch the fainted water Pokemon and he fell on his behind.

Mom stood up while clapping and smiling. My father returned the two started Pokemon. I stared at him, he looked up and nodded. I smiled for I knew, I was to get my starter Pokemon.

There that was the first chapter I know it wasn't very long. I also know that I didn't spell Pokémon or the other words with Poke in it right because it took so much time putting the e in. Well thanks for reading and please review.


	2. VS Piplup

-1Hey thanks for reading my story. Please read this chapter and review. Plus if you have any trainers that you want in this story tell me with there Pokemon in it too. Well here it is the next chapter.

VS. Piplup

My mother informed me that Professor Rowan lived in this town. When I heard this I immediately went to the door. I was going to get my starter Pokemon from him. My father left to go to Jubilife City the day after I beat him. I hadn't talk to him since.

I put the collar up of my jacket. I was wearing a long dark jacket that went a little bit below my knees. My mom made me wear the jacket she said it was going to rain. Beside the jacket I wore blue pants and a bluish-white T-shirt.

A bell chimed as I entered the lab of Professor Rowan who would get me my starter Pokemon. People in white lab coats barely gave me a glance as they passed. I went to a reception desk in the front of the lab.

A clerk looked up and smiled showing perfectly even, white teeth.

"You must be Silver Kuran," the clerk said while straightening some papers on her desk, "Rowan will see you now. Through the door to the left…yes, that one."

I quickly went through that door and was shocked. The room was a huge battlefield. Two other people were in the room besides me. One of them looked over at me.

"Ahh…yes," said the man, "this is young Silver. I am Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town. And this young darling is Pearl."

The second person was a girl. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. She looked like a spoiled brat with the expression on her face that just said 'I'm better then you.' Plus the girl gave me a dirty look, not liking her so much anymore. I walked over to the two, my coat fluttering behind me.

"I would like you both to go on a journey," Rowan said, "to travel across the lands of Sinnoh. I would do it myself but my legs aren't like they used to be. But that is beside the point, to take on this journey you will need these Pokedex's."

Rowan handed each of us a pokedex. Mine was blue while Pearl's was pink. He then handed each of us a pokeball. Mine had the fire symbol on it while Pearls had a water symbol.

"Pearl you asked for the water-type Piplup," Rowan said, "so you shall have her. Now the only starter left for Silver was Chimchar. The other starter, Turtwig was sent to another kid named Jordan. I hope you have a splendid adventure, I must go now."

Rowan left the battlefield, rather quickly by my sight. Pearl turned to me , a smile on her bratty face. I had a funny feeling I wouldn't like it.

"So Silvery want a little battle," Pearl said throwing her new pokeball into the air sending a Piplup to come out of the pokeball. I smiled and threw out my own Chimchar.

"Okay, Fire, lets get ready for action," I said just realizing how stupid that sounded. Pearl laughed as Fire stepped out onto the battlefield.

"What a little weak Pokemon," Pearl said, "now use water gun."

"Dodge and use slash attack," I quickly said. Fire jumped to avoid Piplup and plunged down at the water Pokemon slashing out its claws. Piplup jumped back, claw marks all over its beak.

"Pip use peck attack," Pearl commanded her Pip. Pip's beak started to spin and it jumped at fire.

"Ember then Mach punch," I said. Fire used ember to stop the advancement of Pip then punched the water-type Pokemon sending it sailing through the air and into the arms of Pearl. It had fainted in its way over to Pearl.

"What did you say about weak Pokemon," I said while returning Fire to its pokeball. Pearl just gave me a dirty look while returning the fainted Pip.

"You will not say that next time we meet," Pearl said going to the door and went through it. A second later Professor Rowan entered.

"Yes young Silver," Rowan said while coming over, "that was a splendid battle. I was watching through the door's window. The way you and Chimchar connected in battle… awesome. For a prize I will give you this. A inventor sent it to me but I have no use for it. It's a Poketch."

I put it on and it fit perfectly onto my arm. Rowan then pressed some buttons on it and said, "There! You now have my phone number in it. Please call if you need help. Now go and take care."

XxXxX

Rain had started to fall as I made my way home. I couldn't believe that I had my own Pokemon know. I was soaked as I entered my house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled but there was no reply. I then remembered that she was at Twinleaf Town for the night. She had a old friend that lived there. I just went up stairs to my room and jumped onto my bed. I let Fire come out onto my bed.

It gazed wonderingly around the room before laying on the foot of my bed and fell asleep. I just laughed and fell asleep myself. It was a wonderful feeling that I now I had my first Pokemon and he was awesome.

Another chapter done. I know that Chimchar can not use Mach Punch but I wanted him to have a fighting move so I used it. Please review after reading this, PLEASE!


	3. VS Pidgey

-1Thanks for those who have reviewed, thank you very much. It was nice to see I am writing this for someone to read.

Writer's block 2000- Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading and remember to review.

Highturo-kun112- Thanks for liking it and I hope you continue to like it.

Well enough with that here is the next chapter.

VS. Pidgey

"So you got the fire-type Chimchar," a voice said that somehow penetrated through my dreams. I looked up to see my mother holding Fire in her arms, "he's cute…does he have a nickname?"

"His name is Fire," I said while getting up. I grabbed my pokedex from the bedside table, "mom, do you know were my backpack is?"  
"Yeah it is in the downstairs closet," she said then looked up suddenly, "Does this mean…your leaving for the…"

"Yeas mother, " I said while rolling my eyes at her, "when do I get my Pokemon from Kanto. You said that I would be able to get it after I get my starter Pokemon."

"Follow me," My mom said while putting Fire on the bed then left. Fire gave me a look and followed my mother out the door. I rolled my eyes again as I followed the two out my bedroom door.

I saw Fire waiting for me in the hall, with a leap he was on my shoulder. I quickly went downstairs to the kitchen were my mother was. On the way I got my blue backpack from the closet. When I entered three green Pokeballs lay on the countertop.

"Sit down, Silver," Mom said while pointing to a chair, I quickly sat down wondering what Pokemon it would be. I hope it's a Pikachu or maybe even a starter Pokemon, "Silver you may not know this but I used to be an inventor for a short period of time. And my only success was this, a Release Ball"-she held up of the green pokeballs-, "a Release Ball is a pokeball that catches a Pokemon but once sent out of that pokeball its released for good. I have caught three Pokemon that came from Kanto with these pokeballs. One of them is a Weedle, the second a Rattata, and the third and final Pokemon is a Pidgey. If you would please pick one."

I glanced at my mother then at each Release Ball in turn. I didn't like Weedles and I think Rattata is just weird, too big of teeth for my liking. So with those two out of the way that only means.

"Pidgey," I said in a choosing voice, "I pick Pidgey, but I don't get why the Release Balls have to do with anything?"

"Because Silver," My mom said while chuckling softly, "I am not just going to give you the Pokemon, your going to catch it yourself. Please follow me to the backyard."

Mom took one of the Release Balls and went through the back door, me at her heels. We had a big backyard with a small white fence surrounding it. Mom let the Pidgey come out and it rested on her shoulder.

"Battle and win," Mom said while throwing me a pokeball. She held Pidgey out on her arm, "Pidgey, lets battle together." The flying Pokemon chirped. My mom had a way with Pokemon that I soon hoped I would have.

"Ember, Fire," I said pointing at the Pidgey who just flew up to avoid.

"Pid-gey" it screeched as it shot at Fire who jumped backwards to avoid the flying Pokemon. I yelled, "Ember then Mach Punch."

Ember shot at Pidgey who was hovering quite close to the ground. The ember hit Pidgey in the wing sending it to the ground. Fire then punched the burned Pidgey sending it back into the air, seriously hurt.

"Pidgey use Peck and Quick Attack," My mom said looking up at the hurt Pidgey. I could tell that she was nervous and worried about Pidgey. Again I hope to have that ability. The Pidgey nodded and shot at Fire using the quick attack to get close then using peck to attack. Fire couldn't defend for Pidgey was to fast.

"Umm…," I thought. If I didn't do something soon Fire would surely faint, and then I wouldn't be able to get Pidgey who I was really starting to want. It was strong and powerful, and then an idea popped up in my head.

"Fire use fire spin," I yelled and the fire-type put its paws together and a ring of fire surrounded him. Pidgey was caught in the tornado of fire. I smiled that I knew I was going to win and get Pidgey, "now Fire finish it off with a Focus Punch."

The fire around the two Pokemon vanished and Pidgey started falling but Fire (the Pokemon not the element) punched it right underneath. It flew in the air doing summersaults and fell to the ground. I threw my pokeball at it. It was sucked in and then with a 'ding' it was caught. I, who was shacking slightly, went over and picked up the no-longer empty pokeball. I noticed three little waves on the top part of the pokeball, it was the wind symbol and I caught my first Pokemon.

"Great job," Mom said as she came over with a smile on her face, "that was an awesome battle and great combo. You and Fire connected very well in battle."

"Thanks Mom," I said while rolling my eyes . I looked at my new pokeball thinking about the injured Pokemon inside, "Mom…is there a healing place in Sandgem town?"

"Yes there is a Pokemon center east of Professor Rowan's lab," she said while examining her Release Ball which was on its hinges, apparently it wouldn't close, "Dang! Every time I release one, the ball won't close."

"Mom…" I said while laughing at her attempt to close the ball, "I am leaving for my journey now, you know that right?"

"Yes, well, take these with you," Mom took five minimized pokeballs out of her apron pocket and handed them over to me. I put them into my backpack. Then I returned Fire and put Fire's and Pidgey's pokeball onto my belt.

With a wave I jumped over our fence and started for the Pokemon center. It was huge and painted a dark red color (like a pokeball). I couldn't believe I missed it before and I entered the center, a nurse in pink nurse outfit came up to me.

"I will heal your Pokemon now for you," she said and I gave her Fire's and Flier's pokeballs. I had nicknamed Pidgey, Flier, now. I sat in the lounge as they were healing. Suddenly Rowan came in and spotting me, he came over.

"Silver," Rowan said shacking my hand, "I hope everything is well. I have a question to ask you, no…more like a favor. Would you please go to Twinleaf town and give this to a trainer there"-he handed me a bag-, "it contains five pokeballs. He ran out of the lab before I could give it to him, such an impatient boy."

"Umm… Sure, I will do it," I said as a nurse came over and gave me back my two Pokemon. Rowan looked surprised at the second pokeball.

"You have two?" Rowan said, "how did you catch it? Did your mother give you the pokeballs for she told me she would give you pokeballs. That explains why I didn't give you any pokeballs. Would you please tell me what it is?"

"It's a Pidgey from Kanto," I said, "my mother brought it over in her Release Ball which are still not closing." I had to put the last statement in.

"Yes she told me about the Kanto Pokemon and Release ball," Rowan said, "I must help her with the ball. Now please hurry and get that package to the trainer. Oh! I almost forgot his name is Jordan."

I nodded and sped out of there. I turned to face my destination and set off. The start of my journey begins now.

Done, it feels good to finally finish a chapter. Please REVIEW! ME LIKE REVIEWS!


	4. VS Trainer Jordan

-1This is the fourth chapter and I hope you will like it. It is short but please review after this.

VS. Trainer Jordan

_**(AN: when there is a trainer battle I will put the trainer's name not the Pokemon. Thanks lets get back to the story)**_

__"Oww!" I complained as I sat down on a flat rock. I started rubbing the soles of my feet, "my feet are killing me!" I looked around as the small town of Twinleaf.

It was small but somewhat cozy and nice. Little kids played in the yards. Even two trainers were having a battle. I just couldn't help but watch.

I looked at the two Pokemon that were battling each other with my pokedex. One of them was a Turtwig (I think that was the third starter for the Sinnoh region but I didn't know) and the other was a bucked teeth Bidoof. I hoped Turtwig was going to win…I did mention I didn't like big teeth right?

"Teeth bite that Twig," yelled the trainer on the left. He was Bidoof (or Teeth) trainer for the Pokemon listened to him. Teeth jumped and charged at Turtwig. The other trainer did nothing until Teeth was a meter away, he said softly, "Turtwig use razor leaf."

The grass-type sent a wave of razor sharp leaves at Teeth. His fur was thrown back as the leaves cut him. The Bidoof struggled to stay up but crumpled to the ground, fainted. Teeth's trainer stared at the fainted Pokemon. He quickly returned it and just left without a word.

"Hey!" I yelled at Turtwig's trainer. He just turned to look at me, "are you Jordan?"

"Yes I am and you must be Silver of Sandgem Town," came the reply. I quickly came over to him and then he frowned, "is that you?"

"Yes I am him, I mean that's me," I said quickly, "but how did you know who I was?"

"Rowan sent me a message through my Poketch," Jordan said while holding up his arm with a blue Poketch on it, "Rowan gave it to me for winning a battle with an other trainer."

"Same here…I wonder how many he has if he gives them away," I said as an afterthought and pressed a button on my watch to show the time. I looked up at Jordan who was looking at my Poketch, "are you going to start your Pokemon journey soon."

"I'm leaving today," Jordan said while returning his Turtwig, "I am going to go to Jubilife City. That's where a battle contest for young trainers is going to be at. Its going to be at the trainer school for your information if you want to know. But bear in mine that you can only be in it if you don't have a gym badge. Also you would need four Pokemon. Its going to be in two days are you going?"

"Um…sure," I said, hearing of this only now. Also my head was spinning, Jordan talks really fast! An idea popped up, "hey do you want to have a Pokemon battle?"

"Sure I have two Pokemon," Jordan said while pulling out a second pokeball. How did he get a second Pokemon, I thought, when he just got his pokeballs today. When Jordan saw my face he quickly said, "my Dad had a extra one lying around the house. No more talk, lets battle Shellos!"

A small slug appeared in front of me, I examined it and decided to throw of Flier. Jordan stared in wonder at the Kanto Pokemon. I had to smile, he probably never seen a Pidgey before or never up close.

"It's a Pidgey from the Kanto region, now Flier use gust attack against Shellos," I yelled. The red Shellos was blown into a tree, fainted. I faked mock horror but was still surprised at the outcome, "what the…how did I beat it…so easily."

"Now don't get head of yourself now," Jordan said smiling while returning the fainted snail, "Go TURTWIG!"

Turtwig appeared and waved its head sending razor sharp leaves at Flier sending it to the floor. I got up but his wing was at a weird angle. I frowned wondering if he could still battle. I recalled him and let him stand on my shoulder.

"You rest," I sad then spat, "JORDAN! That a evil trick you did! Have you trained Turtwig so one he comes out he attacks the opponent?"  
"Pretty much," Jordan said slowly, "I'm sorry about what happened to Pidgey but that's battle for you. Now bring out you second and last Pokemon."

"Fire! Lets go beat that pile of leaves," I said throwing Fire out, "lets defeat him for the sake of Flier so use ember attack." Turtwig jumped out of the way, burning the ground which was underneath Turtwig a second ago.

"You'll have to do better then that," Jordan said with a soft chuckle, "Turtwig use combo three against Pidgey."

A whirlwind of leaves started around Turtwig. I watched hopelessly as it grew into a bigger tornado. Then it slowly started for Fire with Turtwig leading it inside. I bit my lip in worried ness, but then an idea popped up into my mind.

"Fire use fire spin to deflect the tornado," I said and Fire put its paws together and fire spun around its body. Fire and Turtwig threw themselves at each other, two different elements against each other. A mild explosion went through the air. I coughed as I tried to push away the smoke but it was too thick. I looked at Flier who was staring into the dark, billowing smoke.

"Flier, if you could, please blow away this smoke with a gust attack," I said. Flier nodded and with a huge gust the smoke vanished. Fire and Turtwig both lay on the ground in the grass fainted. Jordan and I hurried over to our Pokemon. Fire couldn't get up he was too injured to move.

"Tie?" Jordan said returning the fainted Turtwig to its pokeball. I nodded and said, "Tie!" I returned both Fire and Flier. I looked around the small town.

"Is there a Pokemon center around here?" I asked while looking around for last time I looked around for a Pokemon center I didn't see it.

"No but there is a center in Sandgem Town," Jordan said while blowing his bangs away from his eyes, "I guess we will have to go to Sandgem to heal them."

"Only way I guess," I said while crossing my eyes. We made our way to the exit and left. The route to Twinleaf to Sandgem was luckily short and we easily made it in a hour.

"Finally! We are here," Jordan said in a exhausted voice in front of the voice. We quickly gave our Pokemon to a nurse.

When the nurse came back to give them back there fully healed Pokemon, the two trainers were fast asleep in there sleeping bags.

Yes I know the chapter sucked but please review, thanks if you do and if you don't, do review.


	5. VS Trainer Element

-1I hope you like these next chapter. Its kind of sad if you look at but I still hope you will review. Also review if you think it sucks I just want to know. Plus people who aren't a member of Fanfiction can review on my story now so REVIEW!! Or else…

VS. Trainer Element

I woke up to Flier pecking at my arm but not in a hurting way. I laughed as I got up and pushed Flier off me. Fire and Flier were both wide awake and out of there pokeballs (I wonder how that happened). I quickly returned them to there pokeballs before any damage was done.

As I packed my sleeping bag, I noticed that Jordan was gone. I rolled my eyes, he was such an impatient trainer but I had a feeling I would see him soon. With a quick break feast in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria, I set off towards Route 202 which led to the city of Jubilife.

I was wondering what kind of Pokemon were near by when I hear yelling in front of me. I hurried over to see if it was a Pokemon battle and to see if they need another trainer. It wasn't a Pokemon battle at all.

Some guy in different color clothing was yelling at a poor little Eevee. The light brown and white colored Pokemon had its head down, clearly anyone with a hint of a brain could see it was feeling bad for whatever it did. I now could hear what the trainer was yelling.

"-you don't evolve into a Espeon if you don't train harder then that," yelled the boy, "so lets see who you will train against today. How about ice-type Glaceon."

A somewhat look alike to Eevee appeared in front of the trainer and Eevee. Glaceon looked down at the poor Eevee and with a look of disgust it growled. The Eevee backed away clearly afraid.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam," yelled the trainer while looking down at Eevee. Glaceon lifted its mouth to the air and a blue glow appeared in its mouth. Then brought it down and a beam of bluish-white ice shot a Eevee.

A ring of fire hit the ice beam melting it instantly on the spot. The trainer and Pokemon both looked surprised at what had just occurred in front of their noses, they all looked at where it came from. All three pairs of eyes met my own, the attack had came from me. Fie was on my shoulder as I made my was down to the trainer.

"Who are you and what right do you have deflecting that attack?" the trainer said eyeing Fire who stared back with a angry glare.

"Silver Kuran from Twinleaf Town," I said in a cold voice, "and this Fire the Chimchar, but that is besides the point. How can you treat a poor Eevee that way. And I think you should release it and leave it alone."

"You know what that is none of your stinking business," came the reply, "but were is my manners I forgot to tell you my name. It is Element Evalavin Hey, I have an idea. You can have Eevee if you beat me in a Pokemon battle. BUT if I win I get to keep Eevee and I get all your money and pokeballs."

"That is fine by me," I said while shrugging. It didn't matter to me at all for I had no money and only five pokeballs, "two on two battle…ok then, lets go Fire." Fire jumped down from my shoulder and onto the ground.

"Fine, lets go ice-type Glaceon," Element said, "use water gun against that fire-type monkey."

Fire dodged the water jet. I said to use Fire spin then use Focus punch. Fire put its paws together and fire started to spin around him. He then jumped at Glaceon but when he go about a feet away the opponent, he turned his paw into a fist and the fire around him vanished. Except for a little fire around its fist and he punched Glaceon right in the forehead.

It skidded along the ground but then crumpled to the ground. It lay fainted by Element's feet. He withdrew it and pulled out a second pokeball with a snowflake on it.

"This is my strongest Pokemon in the whole gang," Elemant said his eyes narrowed and with a knowing smile on his face, "Go Grass-type LEAFEON!" An almost replica of Glaceon appeared in front of me except for that it was green. I smiled to myself, this was going to be as easy as pie.

"Fire use fire spin," I said smiling. Element didn't say a thing but he just nodded. Fire was a few inches away from Leafeon when a green beam of light came from its mouth, hitting Fire directly. The fire-type was sent into the air and fell with a plop. He got up, slowly and was badly-damaged.

"Fire return," I said returning Fire to its pokeball. It wasn't worth damaging him anymore. I threw Flier's pokeball into the air sending him out. Element looked mildly interested in Flier.

"Hmmm…the flying-type-" He started but I held my hand up and said, "Stop doing that! Who cares what type it is and if you know it keep it in your head, its getting annoying."

"Well!" Element said in a defensive way and it kind of felt good. Then my mind went back to the battle.

"Flier use peck and quick attack combo against Leafeon!" I said while pointing at Leafeon.

Flier shot at Leafeon pecking and biting at it. Leafeon couldn't attack and let alone defend, it fell to the ground in defeat. I felt a pressure that somehow came upon my shoulders in the battle, was lifted. Flier turned to me and chirped gleefully.

Then it started to glow a brilliant white. His wings started to grow longer and its tail and head got bigger. It had evolved into a Pidgeotto.

"Pidge-otto!" I smiled at this outcome and turned to Element who was staring at his fainted Pokemon in shock.

"Dang!" Element said while returning his fainted Pokemon to its pokeball, "Fine, I will release Eevee." Element pressed a button on a pokeball, that he pulled off his belt, and a blue glow appeared around Eevee, then broke. Without another word, Element turned and walked away.

Eevee looked at its old master with a sorrowful look on his cute face. I sat down beside it with an empty pokeball. He looked up at me curiously.

"Eevee, I promise not to put you into battles and trainings if you don't want to," I said in a soothing voice, "I will treat you fair if you go with me on my journey."

Eevee glanced at me then turned to the pokeball, hard in thinking. Then a second later, with his nose he pressed the pokeball's button. It opened and a blue light hit Eevee and engulfed him into the pokeball.

It shut close with a loud ding. Then I again started for Jubilife City. My companions were Fire, Flier, and newly caught and named Shadow.

Another chapter done and I would like you to review. Even review if you think its crud, still review.

+SageFrost+


	6. VS Trainer Diamond

-1Welcome all to my six chapter of the story. Also I hope your review after you are finished. Sit and relax and I hope you enjoy. But first I want to say something to my reviewers.

Silawen- Thanks for the constructive criticism but I must throw some your way. Alakazam can be neat and tidy you know, it just depends on how you raise it. Also Silver's father isn't evil its just that he is jealous. For Silver is proving to be a better trainer then he is. Also Silver doesn't use proper grammar because he is ten. Also in this story, what moves you use doesn't matter for in the show they used high level moves too at a young level. Still thanks for the criticism and I will definitely use the é tip.

Thanks for reviewing but lets get to the story. Also sorry for all the typing mistakes, I type these really fast and when I read them I sometimes miss the mistakes but I still hope your enjoying the story.

VS. Trainer Diamond

"Aww man!" I groaned while clutching my roaring stomach, "I wish I ate more at the Pokémon center."

Shadow just licked my neck and sat starring around at the world from my shoulder. Shadow was great and my two other Pokémon liked him a lot. Suddenly in the never-ending horizon, or what it now looked to me like, a building top appeared.

With a cry of glee I started for it. I could hear the sounds and smells of the city and I entered the huge town. Shadow and I both stared around at the new change of scenes. Then that's when I saw heaven, the Pokémon center. I ran at it with full speed.

I gave my injured Pokémon to the nurse and went into the cafeteria with Shadow to have a big supper. An half an hour later I came back upstairs and the nurse gave me my Pokémon back. I thanked her and left to go explore. I remember what Jordan said about a battle contest at Jubilife's trainer school. I was about to go find it when I remembered I needed four Pokémon. I groaned and started to the east of Jubilife. I barely had left when someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey, are you trainer?" I turned to see who said that and a girl in a blue shirt and skirt was looking at me, "If you are please battle with me! I need to train for the Oreburgh gym leader."

"Uhh…sure," I said with a weak smile and she let go of my arm, "Three on three good to you?"

"Sure," she said, "By the way, I'm Diamond Shelena." I quickly told her my own name, "Okay lets battle Silver, I will start with my Happy!"

A smaller version of a Chansey, the egg Pokémon, appeared. It was a Happiny according to my Pokédex. I expected it to be weak so I chose to send Shadow out. I put Shadow on the ground, he gave me a glance but stayed were he was.

"Shadow lets battle," I said, hoping he wouldn't refuse, "Can you do that for me?"

"Eve!" Shadow said as he nodded his head, and I had to smile. Then I suggested a tackle attack. Eevee shot at Happiny and smacked it at full speed. Happiny, who didn't do a thing to dodge, was thrown to the ground and fainted.

"I just got Happy yesterday," Diamond said as an excuse while returning the fainted Pokémon, "Now go Munchy!"

Just like Happiny, who had a bigger version of its self but slightly modified, so did Munchy. Munchy had a Snorlax as a older version of its self. Munchy the Munchlax stared as Shadow, who was growling slightly.

"Shadow use quick attack!" I said wondering if it would be the same outcome of last battle. Diamond pointed at Shadow.

"Use protect!"

A golden shield appeared around Munchlax, and Shadow, who couldn't stop, ran right into it. Surprisingly, it broke and Shadow hit Munchlax directly. Shadow rebounded against Munchlax's belly but was not hurt. Meanwhile, Munchlax fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Umm…," Diamond returned Munchlax and then pulled out a second pokéball, "Its time for my last pokemon of this battle. Come on out Stunky."

A purple and white fur colored Pokémon appeared. I smiled and said to myself, _Finally, some competition_. Diamond looked somewhat worried though.

"Stunky, how about a smog," Diamond suggested. A purple smog came from Stunky making me lose sight of Shadow, Stunky, and Diamond.

"Now Stunky use tackle attack before the smog can clear up," Diamond's voice came through the smog. I was starting to get nervous for I couldn't see a thing, except smog of course.

"Shadow use protect," I said. A clear smack could be heard inside the smog and then it came again, I had no idea what was going on, "Shadow use quick attack at Stunky." Another smack went through the air but somewhat louder. I bit my lip in wonder.

A second later, Stunky flew out of the smog and fell to the ground. It didn't get back up and I knew it had fainted. The smog vanished and both Shadow and Diamond came into view.

"Noooo!" Diamond yelled as she ran over to pick up the fainted Stunky. Shadow still looked un-hurt and he ran over to me and jumped up onto my shoulder.

"Diamond…" I said, wondering what to say, "I don't think battling is your thing or your Pokémon. So I would suggest…uh…how about contests!"

"You think," Diamond said returning Stunky. She turned away from me to wipe the tears out of her eyes, I acted like I didn't notice, "I always thought battling was the way to go, but contests may be nice."

"Contests do look great that's why I might enter in the Jubilife Contest," I said just remembering an ad I saw at the Pokémon center, "And its right after the battle contest too."

"Okay I will enter the Jubilife Contest," Diamond said while smiling, "but not the battle contest. Are you going back to the Pokémon center. I have to get there quickly or my Pokémon will be after me for some days. They don't like being hurt for long periods of time"

"Well I got to catch a fourth pokemon," I said while looking around the small clearing. I noticed a blue Shellos in a clump of tall grass, "Shadow use shadow ball against Shellos."

Shadow, not even leaving my shoulder, shot the attack. It struck Shellos sending it into the middle of the clearing. I grabbed an empty pokéball and chucked it at the fainted Shellos. With a ding I caught it, and I picked it up and put it on my belt. Though a small question went through my head.

"Diamond, aren't most Shellos pink?" I asked while remembering that my Shellos was blue and that Jordan's Shellos was pink.

"Not all of them," Diamond said, "See in the Sinnoh region there is a eastern and western side, which are separated by the Coronet Mountain range. Shellos' both live on each side but the western side Shellos are pink while eastern are blue. Your Shellos must of came down from the mountain. It happens quite a lot near here."

"Oh…" I said then with a smile I said, "Lets get back to the center." We trudged back up to city. As we entered Diamond led us to the Contest Hall. We entered the huge building and went up to the reception desk. A lady, chewing on blue bubblegum, looked up at us and popped her gum inside her mouth.

"Are you here to register?" She said blowing a bubble, Diamond and I both nodded, eagerly, "Battle Contest or just plain Contest."

"Both for me and for her just contest," I said and the woman handed us papers. The Battle contest one asked for name, age, and Pokémon. While the Contest one asked for name, and just for two Pokémon who were going to be in appeals and battle. I quickly filled them out and handed them to the lady.

Once Diamond was done, we headed for the Pokémon center. A nurse took our pokemon and Diamond and I said our goodnights and we went into the different dorms. I smiled, knowing I was going to win that battle contest tomorrow.

Please review even if you say its crud.


	7. First Battle: Grass Field

-1Thanks all to those who have stayed with us so far. Please enjoy this chapter. But first I have to do reviews.

Highturo-kun112- Thanks for the review even though I have no idea who Marty Sue is…Please get back to me on that.

First Battle: Grass Field

"Eevee!"

I woke up to see Shadow picking at me with one of his small paws. I looked at my Pokétch to see that it was eleven o' clock in the morning. I sighed, the contest wasn't to start until eleven-thirty. I put Shadow on my shoulder and set off towards the contest hall. I just went right passed the staircase that led to the cafeteria, I wasn't very hungry.

A crowd of people were swarming around the entrance of the contest hall. I struggled to make my way through, but that was no easy task.

"Move! Don't push me- I'm a contestant here," I said, finally managing to get through the crowd. A officer in a blue uniform opened the door and let me through.

I straightened my crooked jacket and withdrew Shadow as I entered the backstage with the others who were in the contest. A man with a clipboard beckoned me over to him.

"Finally!" The man sighed, "You're here! You're the last one to come and you're the first to battle."

"Umm…okay," I said, "Mister, what are we supposed to do? I mean, how is this going to work?"

"Well, in this battle contest there are four fields," The man said, holding up four fingers to represent his point, "They are water, ice, grass, and rock. You win you progress onto another field. Now come, your up on the grass field."

The man pushed me through a door and we went down a steep staircase. At the bottom we went through another door, and sunlight played down on my face. I put a hand to my face to see and found that the field was a long and covered in short-cut grass and small rocks lay scattered through out.

A trainer in a school uniform stood opposite of me. I looked up to see empty stands staring down at me menacingly, I gulped nervously. The man with the clipboard went over to a platform that was to the left of the field, and pressed a button that made the platform rise to the stands. Then he waved to something in the direction of the door.

"You can open the door now, Shane," The clipboard man yelled, "Let the crowd in, the contestants are in there positions."

The noise of many feet trampling filled the stadium, and people started to fill the seats. The clipboard man pulled out a microphone from his jacket's pocket. The crowd's cheering and talking died down.

"Welcome all to the Jubilife's Battle Contest," The clipboard man said, "I am Seth Myers, Principal of the Trainer School in our Jubilife. Which is the host of the evening,"-cheers and stomping of many feet filled the stadium-, "but lets get to the battle.

"The first battle will be on the grass field," Seth announced, rewarding him with another wave of cheers, "It will be Carl Millerton from our own Jubilife against Silver Kuran from Sandgem Town."

More cheers were for Carl then me but I didn't care…much. I would show them soon enough who is better. Seth raised the microphone to his lips again.

"The match will be a one on one battle," Seth informed us, "Now contestants chose your Pokémon. There is no time limit so lets go!"

A screen behind Seth, that I just noticed, was showing a ad with the words 'Team Galactic! We want your pokemon' on it, changed to a different screen. It now had a picture of mine and Carl's picture on it with a slot below each of our picture.

"Lets go, Shiny," Carl said and he threw our the electric-type Shinx. I thought about which Pokémon to use.

"Shadow, lets go" I said while throwing our Shadow's pokéball and he materialized in front of me. The screen with our pictures on it changed. The slots below our pictures showed our Pokémon. I smiled and said, "Use quick attack."

Shadow, not noticing the crowd stares looking down at him, shot at Shinx. Carl smiled somewhat and watched Eevee's advancement towards Shinx.

"Double Team."

Shinx split into ten fast moving shapes. Shadow stopped and looked wildly around at the ten Shinxs. Carl grin grew and he snapped his fingers. The shapes stopped and formed into one. Shadow quickly turned to face Shinx but was too late as a wave of electricity from Shinx struck him. He was sent towards my feet, but he managed to get back up.

"Shadow…try quick attack again."

Shiny, use double team."

Shadow shot at Shinx again but Shinx used double team to dodge again. I bit my lip in deep thought. Then an idea popped up into the my head, it might work but probably not.

"Shadow, use quick attack into the circle," I said, crossing my fingers hoping the attack would work. Shadow shot at the ring of Shinxs. A smack went through the air. The real Shinx slid along the ground, and the other nine Shinxs disappeared into thin air.

"Tackle Attack!" Both Carl and I yelled. The two Pokémon shot at each other. Hitting each other then using the same move again until they were both panting. Then with a loud cry, Shinx fell to his feet and fainted. Carl was in shock as he withdrew Shinx.

"And the winner is Silver Kuran from Sandgem Town and his Eevee!" Seth announced into the microphone. The screen behind him changed for the third time. My pictures grew while a red 'x' went through Carl's picture. Then it said in big, flashing letters, "Winner" above my picture.

I waved to the cheering crowd as I picked up Shadow and put him on my shoulder. Then with small bow, which almost made Shadow fall off, I left the stadium. I grinned eagerly knowing I was going to the second round.

As I was heading out to get Shadow healed, a person was going toward the stadium's field, it was Jordan! He just smiled as he passed and I grinned back. I knew we would battle eventually in the contest and I knew who was going to win.

Thanks for reading, but I have to ask you guys some questions. Please answer with a reply.

1. Do you guys know were I got the field idea from?

2. Can you use more then two moves in a appeal for a contest.

There that's all I want but if you answer them thanks!


	8. Second Battle: Ice Field

-1Hello people, how you doing. Sorry I haven't been updating its just I am starting to get a cold. I can barely think when I am getting a cold, let alone type. First lets do some reviews:

Inudemon02- Thanks for liking my story and you got the first question right, also thanks for the appeal contest question answer, I will remember it.

Highturo-kun112- Thanks for liking it and I now know who Marty Sue is and Mary Sue. Also you got the questions right, thanks for answering them.

Well here is the next chapter.

Second Battle: Ice Field

"Silver Kuran and Lydia Taloran, please come to the field," A voice announced through the intercom. I bit my lip as I descended from the stands to the field. I watched all the contestants battle except a few. I even Jordan and Pearl battle each other but Jordan won. I was probably the one who cheered the loudest.

As I entered the passageway to the field, the usually click went throught the air, signaling a field change. The grass field went down and slide to the right while another field clicked into place.

It was covered with a thick layer of ice all around it. Sharp rocks jutted from the cold ice, threateningly. We were going to battle on the ice field. Though I had no idea who we was, I looked to the opposite side of the field.

A girl in a blue dress stood across from me. A blue pokéball in her hand. I wonder what Pokémon she will use. Whatever it was I was going to beat it and win.

"Welcome all to the second round of the Jubilife Trainer School Contest," Seth Myers' voice filled the huge stadium. A frenzy of screams and trampling of feet came the answer, "It will be Silver Kuran from Sandgem Town versus Lydia Taloran from far away Pastoria City!"

The amount of cheers were the same for each of our names, but it sounded like a little more for me. I smiled to myself. I was getting up in the contest.

"Now lets begin the match!" Seth yelled, "Lydia last time used a Bidoof, and Silver used an Eevee. Will they use the same Pokémon again or will they be different? Please pick your Pokémon and battle."

Lydia threw out the Great Ball into the air above the field. Sending out the psychic-type Abra. I bit my lip wondering who to send out. Shadow wouldn't do good on the ice field for he would slip on the ice, same with Fire. Shell (or Shellos) would freeze on the ice. So that only left…

"Pidgeotto!"

The flying-type did a summersault in the air to show off. I bit my lip in worry and slight embarrassment. Lydia just giggle while staring at Flier, who was still showing off to the crowd. I waved to stop him and he flew down beside me.

"Flier, use quick attack!"

"Hidden Power, Abra."

The Pidgeotto show at Abra, who lazily put a hand up which was directed at Flier. Then with a yawn a bright flash of electricity flew from Abra's hand and struck Flier. I watched in shock as Flier plummeted to the ground. Luckily, he flew up before he could crash into the ice.

"Hang in there, Flier!" I yelled thinking of my next move to make. I couldn't use the quick attack and peck combo because Abra would just use Hidden Power again.

"Flier, try a gust attack!"

"Teleport."

Flier raised his wings and desperately flapped them, making a wind vortex shoot at Abra. The psychic-type just raised a hand and disappeared. The Pokémon reappeared on the other side of Pidgeotto. The gust uselessly hit the cold ice.

"Now Abra, use Hidden Power again," Lydia said while pointing at the flying-type. Abra shot the attack but Flier dodged it with a easy turn to the left. I only had one attack left I could use.

"Flier, its time to use quick attack and peck combo against Abra."

"Hidden Power."

Flier spiraled down at Abra, who nonchalantly raised a hand again but Flier's attack hit first. Abra was sent sliding against the ice until hitting a sharp rock and fell down over onto the ice.

Lydia returned the Abra back to its pokéball while saying, "You did good and you deserve a nice rest." She got a second pokéball from her pocket and threw it into the air.

A ball of purplish-black smoke appeared with a face on it. It was a Gastly according to my Pokédex. He just lazily hovered in the air staring at the flying-type above him.

"Gust, Flier!"

"Shadow Ball, Darky."

Flier raise his wings tiredly to use gust but the speedy Shadow Ball struck him. He started to fall towards the ground but I returned him before he could hit the ground. I bit my lip, considering who to send out.

"Fire, lets go," I said and the Chimchar appeared at my feet. Then a thought came to my mind. Ice is melted by fire. So that would mean the spot Fire was on would melt. I had to think of something fast to solve the problem, "Fire get on one of those rocks."

With a big leap Fire was on top of one of those rocks. Lydia and Darky smiled probably thinking this will be easy.

"Fire use ember."

"Dodge."

Fire shot the ember attack but Darky dodged easily. The ember struck the ice melting it. Fire kept trying an ember but the ghost-type always dodged. Fire was panting slightly but was still good to go.

"Look at that, folks!" Seth's voice broke through the silence, "The ice is almost all gone! Lydia has been using Chimchar's type advantage against ice to her own advantage. The ice field is now a water field."

Seth wasn't lying, the field was now all water now. I groaned to myself. How am I supposed to win now.

"Shadow Ball at the water by Chimchar, Darky," Lydia said her face in a big, wide grin from ear to ear.

A dark sphere hit the water by the rock Fire was on. A wave of cold water hit him. He held up his paws to defend against the attack but to no avail.

"Chim!" Came the cry from Fire as the water crashed down.

The fire-type was still on his feet staring at Darky. I thought about which move to use. I can't lose now, I thought. Lydia ordered another Shadow Ball.

"Try a fire spin," I suggested hoping that this would work. Fire put his paws together like he does every time he uses the move fire spin. The tornado of fire saved him from the wave of water caused by Darky. Though the attack made hot steam appear.

The hot steam filled the air blocking my view. I groaned wondering what to do. Then a small idea came to me.

"Fire use ember into the water!"

"Chimchar!" More hot steam filled the air. It was getting so hot that I had to take off my coat. I yelled for Fire to stop. The steam quickly was blown away and the field was shown.

Almost all the water was gone now and only a small puddle was left. Darky lay in the water, fainted. The heat must have been too much for it. Fire was still on the rock, but he was panting hard. Then he started to glow and he evolved. He was now taller and his fire grew stronger around his tail. The crowd started to cheer and clap.

"Look at that!" Seth yelled, "Silver Kuran wins barely with his Fire. Who evolved from a Chimchar to a Monferno."

I smiled as I returned the fire-type back to his pokéball. I then bowed and retreated back into the corridor, while grabbing my coat on the way. I took a deep breath and set off towards the vending machine, I was hungry again.

As I was putting money into the machine, Lydia came up. To my surprise she had a smile on her face.

"Great job," She said, "I was almost certain I was going to win when you sent out Chimchar, I mean Monferno."

"Ya," I said, opening the bag of chips I got, "I thought of that too."

"Well, I heard your going into the Jubilife contest," Lydia said, "I will beat you there then. See ya." With a wave, she set off towards the stands. I stared at her back and chuckled. I had a feeling that I will see her in the future.

There a chapter done and I thought it was pretty long to me but maybe not to you. Please review.


	9. Third Battle: Water Field

-1Sorry I haven't been updating lately its been kind of a busy week and my little brother hogged the computer. Enough of my life lets gets to Silvers.

Highturo-kun112- I thank you for your complement. I hope you keep on reading and reviewing.

Also to be mean I am not going to put up another chapter until I get ten reviews.

Third Battle: Water Field

I yawned while throwing Shell's pokeball from hand to hand. I was planning to use Shell in my next battle for the contest. A bubble of nerves were starting in the pit of my stomach.

"Breaks over!" Announced a voice through the Contest Hall's intercom, "Also, would Silver Kuran and Jordan Talon please come to the field for the next battle. I repeat Silver Kuran and Jordan Talon to the field."

I paused as I was going to the field, as the announcer's words sunk in. I was going to battle Jordan in the next match. I bit my lip and started for the field. I had a small feeling that what ever happens, its not going to be pretty.

As I entered the field I wasn't surprised to see that it had changed. The last field had changed into a water field. The water went down pretty deep and there was sand on the bottom. Six small, circular platforms gently floated in the water.

"Hey, Silver," A voice said from across the water field. I looked up to see Jordan waving at me with a smug look on his face. He probably thought he was going to win. I just mirrored the look and gave him a small wave back.

"Welcome all to the start of the third round!" Seth yelled into his microphone, "The start of the third round will consist of Silver Kuran from Sandgem Town against Jordan Talon from Twinleaf Town. This will be a three-on-three battle, no time limit, and lets start!"

"Go Star!"

"Come on out, Shell."

From my side came Shell, who floated gently in the water, while on Jordan's side a Staryu swam in the water. I bit my lip in wonder as I always do. How was this going to work, water-type versus another water-type.

"Dive, Star."

"Jump onto the platform!"

Star dived into the depths of the water as Shell threw himself onto the platform. Jordan narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say anything. I did what I always did when I was nervous, I bit my lip.

"Camouflage, then use water gun at the platform," Jordan said smoothly. Jordan was weird, he was hyper when he's not in battle, but in battle he is calm and thinks things through.

Star, who's shape was seen from the water, suddenly vanished. I gazed wildly gazed around but to no avail. Star was no where in sight. If I didn't do anything soon Shell would be in trouble.

Suddenly the platform with Shell on it raised into the air. It was held up by a small, but significant amount, stream of water. I took a deep breath and started to get a small idea.

"Body Slam on the platform!"

Shell did a summersault and slammed his body down onto the platform. The platform was shot down into the water. The platform went halfway down when a smash went through the air.

Star appeared and floated to the top of the water with platform, which Shell was still on. The gem in the middle of it was cracked slightly on the left. Jordan recalled the injured Pokémon with a worried look on his face.

"Go! Darkfly!"

Out came a dark bird Pokémon. It was a Murkrow. It lazily flapped its wings as it stared as Shell nonchalantly. Shell just glared right back with some venom.

"Water Gun!"

"Psychic to deflect the attack!"

Shell shot a jet of water at Murkrow, but it just was deflected off by psychic attack. The attack then shot at the water making huge waves. The waves struck the platform Shell was on and he was thrown off. He struck the was and fell into the water. He struggled to stay afloat but he started to sink, and I returned him.

"God job, Darkfly!" Jordan yelled while waving to his dark-type. I bit my lip in deep thought wondering who to send out.

"Come on out, Flier!"

The Pidgeotto showed off to the crowd but turned to Murkrow on my signal. Both stared at each other nonchalantly.

"Gust, Flier."

"How about a pursuit?"

Flier raised his wings and shot a small wind tornado at Murkrow. The dark-type dodged it and kept on going towards Flier. I quickly ordered another gust, and this time it hit. The Murkrow flew back, momentarily stunned, but that was all I needed.

"Quick attack and Peck combo."

The flying-type struck Murkrow not letting it counter attack or escape. Then with one last peck, Murkrow flew into the water. It had fainted, and Jordan returned it. He then threw out his Turtwig.

"Razor leaf!"

"Blow them away with Gust, Flier!"

From the platform which Turtwig was standing on, a fleet of leaves shot at Flier. The flying-type just blew them away with a small gust. Jordan looked nervous for he knew he chosen a bad time to send out his Turtwig.

"Leech Seed!"

"Quick Attack!"

The two both release their attacks but only one hit the other target. Turtwig was sent into the water. He thrashed around scared, trying to say afloat. Jordan recalled him and just turned and vanished into the darkness of the corridor.

"This battle goes to Silver Kuran, who won only using two of his three Pokémon," Seth said, "Silver, we will see you in the final round."

I returned Flier and with a small bow I left. As I was going up to the stands, Jordan came up to me. I winced waiting for the 'It wasn't fair speech.'

"That was an awesome battle!" Jordan said with a grin. I felt relieved to find that he wasn't mad, "I wasn't prepared when Murkrow fainted. He never lost in battle before."

"Well, first time for everything I guess," I said as the crowd cheered on as the second battle of the third round started. I wondered who was battling.

"Hey, did you see that one girl battle?" Jordan asked, "The one with the dragon-type Dratini."

"Umm…no," I said wondering what was happening out on the field right now, "Why do you ask?"

"Her Dratini barely even took damage in the last two rounds," Jordan said, "It's very powerful, it even beat a Rhyhorn."

"I guess I will be facing her," I said, then Jordan and I both set off towards the healing area.


	10. Fourth Battle: Rock Field

**Sorry it took so long to update, I just kinda waited for ten reviews then I started on another story and I forgot about this one. I hope you like this battle, its the final one in the Battle Contest.**

I groaned as I set off towards the Contest Hall again. My stomach was rolling with nerves. I sent out Shadow and he jumped onto my shoulder. He was going out first in the next match.

As I entered the building, Jordan flashed me a thumbs up sign before going into the stands. I grinned, and set off towards the field. It already changed as I stepped out.

Brown dirt and rocks crunched underneath my feet. Tall, sharp rock leered down threateningly at me. I just pushed the thought away and turned to see who my opponent was. A tall girl dressed in dark blue clothes stared back at me. A pokéball on a chain was around her neck, and she took it off a second later as the announcements started.

"Welcome to the final round of the Jubilife's battle contest," Seth said, his voice barely audible over the cheering from the crowd, "The battle will be on the rock field. Silver Kuran from Sandgem town will be facing Crystal Heartnet from Canalave City in this round. Also four Pokémon are to be used. Now no more talk, lets get rolling!"

Shadow jumped from my shoulder and landed on a flat rock. Crystal threw out the pokéball she took off the chain. Just as Jordan said, a Dratini came out. I bit my lip, remembering what Jordan said about the Dratini. He said it never lost, well that will just have to change.

"Shadow ball."

"Dodge, then use bind!"

The sphere of dark matter hit the ground, uselessly, as Dratini dodged and shot at Shadow. In a flash the dragon-type had Shadow wrapped in a tight bind. I bit my lip wondering what to do, but apparently Crystal knew what to do.

"Dra, use thunder shock!"

A yell spark ran around Dratini's body, shocking Shadow into fainting. The Dratini let go of Shadow and jumped back over to its trainer. I returned Shadow, who was out cold. I threw out Flier next.

"Wing attack!"

"Stay where you are, Dra."

The flying-type struck the Dratini making dust fly into the air. I told Flier to use a gust attack to blow away the dust. The dust stayed where it was, I stared in confusion. The dust settled down to show the battle field.

Flier was on top of a rock with Dratini tightly wrapped around him. I gasped in shock, but then an idea came to mind.

"Spread your wings out, Flier!"

Flier struggled, and managed to throw the Dratini off. It flew and struck a wall. It slumped to the ground in a deep faint. Crystal returned it with a look of great surprise on her face.

"Look, folks," Seth's voice said through out the stadium, "Silver had finally managed to get past Crystal's Dratini. What will she send out next?"

"Um...Burmy, come on out."

A small grass-type appeared in front of Crystal. It then turned into the rock-type Burmy, which was strong against flying. Then why was Crystal looking like she already lost the battle.

"Wing Attack!"

"Protect, Burmy."

Flier shot at Burmy with one wing out and it started to glow. Burmy on the other hand summoned a thin, golden shield to surround him. Flier struck the shield, shattering it into small pieces. He struck Burmy with his wing, and the Pokémon flew and fainted as it hit a rock.

"Sorry, Burmy," Crystal said softly while returning the fainted Burmy back to his pokéball. She looked very nervous as she sent out her third Pokémon. A small Sandshrew appeared on a rock.

"Rock throw!"

"Quick attack, Flier!"

Flier shot at Sandshrew but it was too late for a rock struck him, sending him to the ground. I returned him and sent out Shell. The two Pokémon stared at each other, nonchalantly. I had a feeling I was going to win, and by the expression on Crystal's face, she knew it too.

"Swift."

"Water gun!"

Shell shot a jet of water at Sandshrew, but Sandshrew's swift quickly took care of it. They kept repeating their attacks until one finally hit their mark. Shell was thrown back but landed safely. Then he shot a water gun that Sandshrew was unprepared for.

The ground-type was sent back into a huge boulder. It got up though, apparently pretty hurt. Crystal looked like she was on the verge of tears. I felt sorry for her, but I had to win.

"One final water gun!"

"How about a defense curl."

Sandshrew went into a ball as the water gun hit. It flew off but its effects must of suck in. Sandshrew uncoiled and lay on the ground, it had fainted. Crystal returned it with a small sob.

"I send out my final Pokémon, Spearow!" Crystal threw out the flying-type. I smiled and ordered a water gun from Shellos. Spearow dodged by doing a roll in the air. Shell kept trying the attack, but Spearow was just too quick for his attacks.

"Aerial ace!"

"Dodge, Shell!"

Spearow shot at Shell, who tried to dodge, but to no avail. The attack hit and he was sent towards rock, and fainted. I had only one guy left to battle with.

"Fire, use Mach punch and fire spin!" I said while sending out Fire. The fire-type put his paws together and fire spun around his fists. He jumped at Spearow and punched it in the wing. The flying-type flew back, tried to regain control, but fell to the ground in a faint. Crystal returned it and left with a small wave.

"There it is," Seth announced, "The end of the Battle Contest. The winner is Silver Kuran from Sandgem Town. He is rewarded with a Pokémon egg and a free trip to Oreburgh to face the gym leader there!"

I smiled and waved to the crowd as Seth came down from his post and handed me a small egg. It had weird patterns and shapes on it. He then handed me a ticket, it read:

One way trip to Oreburgh City

On a flying Pokémon

A trip to Oreburgh, and on a Pokémon! That will be awesome, I looked on the back of the ticket and saw it would be the day after tomorrow. That meant I could still be in the Contest. I had a good feeling about tomorrow.

**End of the chapter. I hope you like the battle. Review would be nice.**


	11. Jubilife Contest: Part One

**Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Remember I would like reviews. **

**Here is replies to my comments.**

**Dance: I am happy that you think the story is interesting, and I hope you keep reading. **

**P.S. My new name is DragonGymLeader or D.G.L**

**Here is the next chapter:**

I yawned as I made my way back to the Pokémon center. The weird patterned egg in my backpack was heavy and it slowed me down a bit but was still pretty cool to have. Seth said it was a mystery egg, no one knew what was in it.

I handed my Pokémon to the nurse and set off towards the cafeteria. As I passed by many trainers pointed at me. I just grinned back sheepishly. As I got my food somebody hit me in the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that f-Oh! Hey, Jordan," I said as I turned around to see the short trainer behind me.

"Awesome battle against Crystal," Jordan said as we sat down at a table, "I also heard your in the Contest. Those things can get ruff if you have no idea what your doing. So if you need anything just ask me."

"No...wait," I said then looked up to face him, "Can I borrow your Turtwig."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Welcome all to the Jubilife Contest," The announcer said as she waved to the crowd, "We have a awesome contest for you all, folks. I will just say the rules first. You are allowed to use up to two Pokémon in the appeals, but in the battle round you will only be able to use one. Now lets start up with Jimmy Collars and his Vaporeon and Glaceon!"

A small boy in a school uniform and glasses threw out two pokéballs. Vaporeon and Glaceon both appeared in front of their trainer.

"Rain dance and Ice beam!"

Vaporeon raised its head to the ceiling and let out a small cry. Rain started to fall from the clouds forming around the ceiling, but Glaceon froze them with its small ice beam making the raindrops freeze. Then they all broke at the same time and they fell the ground glimmering. The crowd cheered their approval.

"Nice job, Jimmy, now lets go to Sarah Dallon with her Burmy and Starly..."

I walked away from the curtain and sent out Turtwig and Fire. Both looked at each other but to around to face me with a smile of determination on their faces. The crowd cheered again as Sarah Dallon finished her show. The three of use waited patiently until...

"Now its time for Silver Kuran and his Monferno and Turtwig."

I smiled to the crowd as we entered the stage. I looked down at the two Pokémon and nodded. They both nodded back, they were ready to show their stuff.

"Bullet seed and ember!"

Turtwig opened his mouth and seeds shot out. Fire on the other hand shot ember at them. They fell to the ground, slightly burnt, but an aroma that smelled slight of burnt peanuts filled the air. The crowd breath in and sighed a sigh of comfort. They went into cheers, and I just gave a small smile and left the stage.

"Just smell that aroma, folks. Now its time for Diamond Shenela and her Happiny and Beedrill."

I quickly turned around to see Diamond go onto the stage. With a twirl she threw out two pokéballs into the air. I recognized Happy from before but not Beedrill. She must of caught it before we battled, but then again I didn't see all her Pokémon.

"Okay then Happy lets use Charm!" Diamond said, her voice echoing through the stands. Happy sent the attack, small little pink hears shot out. The crowed awed at the attack. Diamond smiled and continued, "Now Beebee use pin missile!" Little pins shot out and broke the hearts making small pink glitter rain.

The crowed cheered, and Diamond left the stage with her Pokémon following. She already looked like she won the Contest. She saw me and made her way over.

"This is way better then battling," Diamond remarked, as she withdrew her Happy and Beebee.

"You do know there is the battle part in the next round right?" I asked, and the crowd cheered again as the last person went. Diamond just nodded and together we made our way over to the back room to see the four trainers that were moving on.

"The four trainers that are moving on are," The announcer's voice came through the intercom, "Jimmy Collars, Silver Kuran, Diamond Shenela, and finally Pearl Lennings!" I looked over at the screen to see Jimmy Collars and Diamond matched up. I was partnered up with no other then Pearl (the snotty girl with the Piplup).

I looked over to see Pearl with her Piplup on her shoulder. A wide smirk was on her face. I mirrored the look and gave a small wave. I had to crush her in the next round.

**I know that the peanut aroma thing kinda of sucked but I'm not that good of thinking of contest things. Also I have some question for you people.**

**What is the Sinnoh league championship called. Like the Johto one was the Silver Conference. Then Kanto was the Indigo League.**

**Should Silver get a companion.**

**Please answer these in a review, thank you.**


	12. Jubilife Contest: Part Two

**Here is another chapter of **_**Silver's Journey, **_**and I do want to thank those who have been following the story. Now here are my replies to the reviews.**

**T: Thanks for liking my story so much, and I will continue to write.**

**Dance: I'm happy that you think that my story is interesting, and I still haven't decided about the companion thing yet, I will tell you guys like in the next three chapters or something.**

**Also I have a question for you guys:**

**Does anyone know what the Sinnoh league is called. I know that the Kanto league is the Indigo League, the Johto is the Silver Conference. So if you guys could get back to my with that, it would be very much appreciated.**

_**VS. Starly**_ (I'm going back to VS again, the other way just doesn't feel right)

I calmly walked onto the stage as the battle between Pearl and I was about to start. Pearl was on the other side of the battle field. The announcer raised the microphone to her lips.

"Let the timer roll!" Her voice rang out, "Trainers start the battle!" I threw a pokéball into the air, and Flier came out with a loud, "Otto!" Pearl raised a pokéball and lazily pressed the capsule's button, and out came a small brown winged Pokémon.

I pulled out my Pokédex and flipped it open. _Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Usually with large flocks, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident, Click!_ I looked up with a smile, this was going to be easy, I thought.

"Wing Attack!"

"Dodge and use gust, Birdy!"

Flier's wings glowed and he shot at Starly, or Birdy. Though the small brown Pokémon just dodged and raised its small wings. A gale of wind shot at Flier and it hit directly. Flier would of hit the ceiling if he didn't dive at the last minute.

I looked over at the screen to see that the bar underneath my picture and name lowered to about three-fourths left. I had to think of a plan quick or this could be over before it even started.

"Look at the power of that gust!" The announcer said, "Can Silver Kuran, the winner of the Jubilife Battle Contest, beat Pearl?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," I murmured then I looked over at Flier, "Come on Flier, lets use a aerial ace!"

Before "Birdy" even knew what happened, Flier struck it right in the chest with his beck. Sending the small bird to the floor in a deep faint. Pearl's bar went to zero, and I won.

"In one move Silver wins the match," The announcer said with undisguised shock, "The final match will be Silver Kuran and Diamond Shenela, just wait five minutes.

With a wave, Flier and I left the stage. Flier was hooting happily, and I couldn't help but grin. I sat down on a bench and Flier landed down next to me. I couldn't help but think of the battle I missed when Diamond faced Jimmy. I had to heal Flier for the battle. I wonder what Pokémon Diamond is going to use.

Flier hooted beside me and I turned and asked, "Are you ready to win the next match?" I asked while stretching out a hand to stroke Flier's wings. The Pidgeotto chirped, "Pidge-Pidgeotto!" I laughed and waited for the match to begin.

"Contestants please come to the stage for the final round," The announcer said. With Flier flying behind me, we made our way to the stage. Diamond was already their with a pokéball in her hand.

"Battle on!" The announcer said, and Diamond threw the pokéball into the air, and out came a small green Pokémon that I did not know. I pointed my Pokédex at it. _Larvitar, Rock skin pokemon. It is born deep underground. It can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it, Click!_

I put down my Pokédex, and Diamond smiled and said, "I caught it accidentally when I was younger. I wasn't a trainer yet so my parents kept it and they just sent it over."

"Four minutes left," The announcer said and I turned my full attention on the battle at hand.

"Flier, use wing attack!"

"Harden, please."

Flier shot down at Larvitar but the green Pokémon raised it's head and went rigid. Flier hit it but his wing just bounced off with a slight ding. He fell slightly to the green.

"Now Bite, Scale!"

Scale jumped, grabbed onto Flier, and bit hard into his left wing. Flier hooted in pain and slumped to the ground. I bit my lip, thinking hard.

"Come on, Flier, throw Scale off!" I yelled, Flier spread out his wings and shook. Scale flew off and hit the wall, I smiled and continued.

"Now fly up and use aerial ace!"

"Meet it head on with a tackle!"

Flier and Scale both hit each other as they followed their trainers commands. They landed onto the ground, their backs to each other. Then with a small hoot Flier fell to the ground, fainted.

"Diamond and her Larvitar beat Silver Kuran and his Pidgeotto," The announcer's shrill voice said as I returned the injured Pokémon back to his pokéball. I looked over just in time to see Scale fall to the ground in a faint. _If only Flier stayed up a couple more seconds_, I thought.

The announcer came over and handed Diamond a red ribbon. Diamond took it with a nod and a smile. She then picked up Larvitar, who was starting to come out of unconsciousness. She spotted me and came over.

"That was awesome!" Diamond said, her face flushed with excitement.

"Ya, that's a cool Larvitar," I said as Diamond stroked it's head. She looked down at the Pokémon, and Scale looked up at her. Both nodded at each other, then Diamond turned back to me, "I want you to have Scale."

"What?" I said, confused. Scale, compared to Diamond's other Pokémon that I so far have seen, was the best battler by far.

"Scale likes to battle furiously, and I don't like it that much,"Diamond said, "Also he doesn't like Contests that much. So I would like you to have him. He wants to go with you anyway, don't you Scale?"

"Larvi-Larvitar!" Scale said and I smiled.

"Okay, then," I laughed and Diamond handed over Scale and his pokéball.

"Train him hard and next time I see you," Diamond said, "Scale better be tougher. See you guys around." With a wave she left. I put Scale on the ground and said, "Ready to face the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Scale?"

"Larvi!" Scale said and together we made our way to the Pokémon center.

**Another chapter finished, and I hope you guys review. Remember if you know it, can you answer the question above about the Sinnoh League. Thanks.**


	13. VS Dragonite

**Here is another chapter, though I have to admit this is very short and doesn't really have much purpose. Though it has to be in there, now here is replies to my reviews.**

**Mirror: Thanks for answering the question, even though you didn't know it. Though if you ever find it out, please put it in a review. It will be very much appreciated.**

**Inudemon: Your welcome, and I am happy that you like Larvitar (or Scale) and I hope you keep reading (don't forget reviewing though).**

**Here is the next chapter.**

_**VS. Dragonite **_

I yawned as I made my way to the Contest Hall. Fire was following behind me, looking around the city in awe. I guess he never seen such a big city before. Shoot, I bet he wasn't even out of Rowan's lab before I got him.

I entered the Hall and the announcer for the Battle Contest, Seth, came over. In his hand was a pokéball, though it was different then other pokéballs that I have seen. It was a deep purple with a small 'M' above the capsule's button.

"Ready to fly to Oreburgh?" Seth asked as we made our way to the roof top.

"Lets do it," I said and returned Fire back to his pokéball. Seth threw weird pokéball into the air and out came a huge Pokémon. I pulled out my pokédex to find out that it was a Dragonite. Seth got on and helped me up. Dragonite then threw out his wings and we were off.

Jubilife go smaller under us as we got higher in latitude. Then with a command Dragonite flew off towards the east gate of the city. I held on tight as a forest and huge mountain flashed underneath my feet.

Wind whisked at my face and it stung but I didn't care. Flying was awesome but for some reason I really did prefer walking. Suddenly, we were going down and landed on top of a building, the Pokémon center of the looks of it.

"Thanks for the ride, Seth," I said as I plopped down onto the roof of the building. I didn't look at my Pokétech but I say the ride only took about twenty minutes.

"Just promise me that you will get to the eighth gym," Seth said and before I could even ask him why he was off. I just turned to the stair, confused. _What did he mean by that?_

**Yep, see, I told it was a boring chapter. Not much but it will do. Though next chapter will be huge. Little hint: Roark. Please review! Also it might not be for awhile, school starts tomorrow. Not looking to thrilled for that. Though I would say either Saturday or Sunday, so stay tuned! **


	14. VS Onix

**Sorry, it took so long. School is not my favorite part of the day. Especially the part about getting up early. Well, enough about me, lets move onto you guys. Here are the replies to your reviews.**

**Dance: Thanks for thinking that it is interesting. **

**Kura: Thanks for liking the story, and I too wonder what is coming out of that egg.**

**Inudemon: You will be able to see what is next in this chapter. This is kind of embarrassing but whats an oc? Is that other character? Well, just get back to me on that.**

**Here is the next chapter:**

_**VS. Onix**_

I stopped in front of the gym's doors. My Pokémon, fully healed, were in their pokéballs which were on my belt. Nerves boiled inside of me but never less I opened the door anyway.

The gym was a huge rock battlefield with stands on either side. Rock-type, I thought, oh great. I only had on Pokémon strong against them. Shell was a pretty powerful Pokémon, but he wasn't the best on speed.

"Hello, I'm Roark, Oreburgh's Gym Leader," A tall man in a mining outfit said as he came from the field. A Geodude followed behind him in his wake, "Who are you?"

"I'm Silver Kuran from Sandgem Town and I want a Pokémon battle," I said while pulling Shell off my belt. Roark nodded and went to go get a referee for the battle. I took the time to send out Shellos.

"Okay, buddy," I said, "We have to take down his Pokémon first, or you might hurt. Though don't worry, we will win this thing." I petted Shellos blue head with a finger.

Roark returned with the referee. He asked for my pokédex and I handed it over. He put it into a machine, nodded at the screen, and then finally handed my pokédex back.

"The battle between Silver Kuran of Sandgem Town and Oreburgh's Gym leader, Roark," The referee said, "will about to begin. The battle will be a three-on-three match. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon, now let the match begin!"

"Geodude!"

"Shell, go!"

Shell jumped onto the field while Geodude just floated over nonchalantly. I recognized Geodude as the same Geodude before. I looked powerful but Shell was strong too.

"Water gun!"

"Rollout to defend!"

Shell shot the attack but just flew off on Geodude's revolving body. Dang, how am I supposed to get to him if he just spins off that attacks. I had to think of something fast as I bit my lip.

"Body Slam!"

"Body slam just right back, Shell!"

Shellos jumped at Geodude and hit him before Geodude could even get ready for the attack. Geodude stumbled back, looking dazed. Now this was my chance.

"WATER GUN!"

It was a direct hit and Geodude fell to the ground fainted. I cheered on Shellos, as Roark just grinned as he returned Geodude to his pokéball, then he pulled out another.

"You won't be laughing when you see my next Pokémon. Come on out, Onix!"

A huge rock-type came out and looked at the small water-type nonchalantly. I gulped as I stared at the Onix. How is Shell supposed to beat that.

"Tail whip."

"Dodge, Shell!"

Onix's tail flashed and before Shell could do a thing, it hit him. Shell flew and struck the wall. He was in a deep faint by the time I ran over there.

"Shell, you were awesome," I said, "And now you deserve a very nice, long rest." I returned the Pokémon and turned back to Roark.

"Go Scale!" I yelled and a second later out came Larvitar. Onix and Scale stared at each other for a second.

"Tail whip again!"

"Harden!"

Onix flung out his tail again and hit Larvitar directly. Even though with harden Scale flew and his a rock. He must of fainted on the way over there. I returned him with a gulp, I didn't have anymore Pokémon that were strong against rock-types.

"Come on out, Fire," I yelled and threw Fire's pokéball into the air and he appeared onto the field. Roark grinned, and then pointed a finger at Fire.

"Tail whip, one more time!"

"Dodge then Mach punch!"

Onix tail flew but Fire jumped into the air and came down, punching Onix right on his forehead. The Onix roared in pain as Fire landed neatly onto the ground. Hope flared in me, maybe we could still win this.

"Rock tomb!"

"Fire wheel!"

Rocks fell onto Fire as fire surrounded him. It was silent for a second then the rocks flew off and Fire came out. He was somewhat injured but could still battle.

"Fire won't beat rock, Kuran! Rock throw!"

Rocks flew at Fire before I could even say a command, and Fire was fainted in a second. I fell to my knees, I couldn't believe. I lost, I never even thought about losing to a gym leader before.

"This match goes to Roark," The referee said, "Silver Kuran can face Roark again tomorrow."

I just returned Fire and left the gym. Though before I left I heard Roark say, "A little more practice and that kid could easily defeat me." I smiled and murmured to myself, "Then a little more practice is what I'll do."

**End of chapter. Please review me your thought of this chapter. Next chapter may be sometime this week, the latest probably Sunday.**


	15. VS Buizel

**Hello people, this would have been up sooner but its been one of those weeks. Also school is not helping one bit. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Now here is your reviews.**

**Kura: Thanks for the support, and I hope you keep reading.**

**Demon: Okay, thats what I thought it was though I wasn't a hundred percent sure. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**Now here is the next chapter.**

_**VS. Buizel**_

I yawned, the match two days ago with Roark was playing over in my mind. I battled with about five trainers in Oreburgh, and beat them all. Though to me it felt like I still needed a lot more experience to beat Roark.

"Mon-Mon," Fire said as we stopped in front of the mining area. A pretty girl in brown hair came out with a strange orange Pokémon following her. On the strap of her backpack was a badge. The badge from Roark.

"You beat Roark," I said as she passed, and she stopped and turned to me.

"Yeah, it was easy with Buizel here," She said while petting the orange pokemon on the head. She noticed Fire and said, "Did you win against Roark?"

"Um...no," I said, I felt my cheeks redden. The girl did not laugh or even grin.

"I lost the first time too," She said, "I just changed my strategy a little and won. My name by the way is Oliva Renaldos. What is yours?"

"Silver Kuran," I said and before I could even think twice about I asked, "Can I have a battle?"

"You got it, is three-on-three okay," Oliva said, I nodded, and she went to her backpack and took out a pokéball. She threw it into the air and out came a Pokémon that I actually recognized. It was a Snover.

"A Snover," I said to myself, "I will send out Shadow." The Eevee came out onto the field with his head raised. The sun behind Oliva set and the street lights flickered on.

"Okay Snow, lets make this quick," Oliva said, "Icy wind!"

"Dodge, Shadow!" Shadow jumped into the air as the cold air blew underneath him, "Shadow ball!" Shadow sent out a dark ball of matter at Snover. It hit directly and made him crashing back.

"Come on, Snow," Oliva said, "Lets try a razor leaf and icy wind!" Both attacks hit directly sending Shadow to the ground. He struggled to his feet with determination in his eyes.

"Quick attack!"

In a blink Shadow shot at Snover and sent him back to the ground, fainted. Oliva returned Snover back to his pokéball and looked at it. The moon went high in the sky, and Eevee started to glow. He changed into a different form and said, "Umbreon!"

"Awesome," I said and hugged Umbreon, his rings around his body glowed blue. Oliva stared at him with wonder.

"I never seen a shiny Umbreon before," She said, and I turned to her with confusion. She sighed, and took out her Pokédex, pressed a few buttons on it, and showed it to me. The Eevee on it had darker brown hair then mine did, and I pressed the evolving options and picked Umbreon. The pictured one had yellow rings instead of blue.

"I never knew that it was Shiny," I said while giving the Pokédex back to its owner. Then I remembered that this battle wasn't over yet, "Pick your next Pokemon."

"Floaty, I'll use you next," Oliva said, and her Buizel jumped up, "Water gun!" A jet of water shot at Shadow, who just easily jumped out of the way.

"Quick Attack!"

"Aqua jet!"

Both shot at the opponent and Shadow was flung back farther and fell to the ground, his sides heaving. He struggled to get up.

"Shadow return," I said, and Shadow reluctantly went back and sat down by Fire. I randomly chose Flier and sent him out.

"Peck attack!"

"Whirlpool to hold Pidgeotto back!"

Flier shot at Buizel but a whirl of water held him back. I bit my lip wondering what to do next. "Gust!" The water was thrown back at Buizel sending him to the ground.

"Now lets use a wing attack!" Flier struck Buizel sending it to the ground, fainted. Oliva returned it and sent out another Pokémon. This one I didn't know, and I had to use my Pokédex. _Gible, the land shark Pok__é__mon. It nest in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close, Click! _

"Tackle!"

"Wing attack!"

Both struck the other sending them reeling back. Flier just shook his head, looking like the attack barely even did anything. Gible just rolled to the ground and looked like he was about to faint.

"Lets use wing attack one more time!"

"Dodge then use take down!"

Flier flew at Gible again but Gible dodged and jumped on top of Flier pinning him to the ground. Flier struggled but could not get back into the air. A few seconds later, it fainted. I returned Flier and chose to send out Shell.

"Lets end this now, Shell, water gun!"

"Dragon rage!"

Shell shot the attack which hit Gible before he could do a thing. Though Gible did a roll and landed back on his feet. He sent the attack and it hit directly. Shell was thrown back and landed on its back, it struggled a bit but could not get up.

"Now tackle!"

Gible struck Shell, making him fly and land near my feet. He had fainted, I returned him with a frown. It felt like I was losing a lot in this past week. I then returned Fire and Shadow as Oliva returned her Gible.

"Awesome battle," She said, and held out her hand. I shook it with a smile, and together we made it back to the Pokémon Center. I knew that tomorrow I would beat Roark.

**There you guys go. If you guys didn't notice but in Chapter 5 it said the fur was light brown and white. The shiny Eevee is like that. Though the reason I mostly did that was because I like the shiny Eevee better then anything else.**


	16. VS Cranidos

**Hello, people! I hope you guys are having a good week because mine totally sucked. I had to remember a speech for my English class, and I hate speeches. Though enough about me, lets get to your reviews.**

**Kura: Thanks for liking my story and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Demon: Cool, I'm glad that you like Umbreons. Kanna sounds pretty cool is she going to be in one of your stories? I would definitely read it.**

**Well, here is the next chapter.**

_**VS. Cranidos**_

I stared at the Gym's doors, my stomach slightly turning because of nerves. Oliva next to me was clicking her tongue impatiently, Floaty next to her was looking bored. I didn't make her come along, but she insisted that she come to give me support.

"Umb?" Shadow said from my waist, I looked down to see that the dark-type was nodding his head. He was ready to battle. I smiled at him and the four of us entered the gym.

"Hello, Silver and if I remember correctly isn't it Oliva," Roark said as he came from the door on the right with a referee following behind me, "Though don't you have a badge."

"Yes, I do have a badge" Oliva said with a smile, "I am just here to give Silver some support."

"Ah, yes," Roark said, turning to me, "Would you like to battle now?"

"Yes, please," I said and took my spot at the trainer's end of the battle field after I gave my Pokédex to the referee. He put it in the computer and gave it back to me.

"Okay let the battle between Roark, the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City, and Silver Kuran of Sandgem Town began," The referee said, "Only three Pokémon will be able to be used, and the challenger will be the only one who can substitute. Begin!"

"Geodude!"

"Umbreon, go!"

Roark threw out a pokéball and out came the Geodude. Umbreon jumped from his spot next to me to the field, his head raised and ready for battle. The two stared at each other with determination.

"Tackle attack, Geodude!"

"Lets try a Shadow Ball!"

Shadow shot the attack before Geodude get could even get close and it hit directly. It threw Geodude out of the air and onto the field. I had to act before it got up.

"Sand-attack, then Tackle!"

Sand flew into Geodude's eyes making it almost impossible to see, I smiled. Shadow then ran at Geodude and struck him, the Geodude hobbled back. It blinked, his eyes starting to clear, I really had to finish this now.

"Lets try out that new move, Pursuit!"

Shadow nodded, and his eyes glowed a dark blue, and ran at Geodude. It struck and sent him to the ground, fainted. Roark returned the fainted Geodude to his pokéball. I petted Shadow on the head, wondering if Roark was going to use Onix again.

"Come on out, Onix!"

The rock snake Pokémon appeared and looked down at Shadow with a smile on his face. Shadow stood his ground, looking proud. I just wondered how far his pride will go...

"Bind!"

"Dodge, and then use Shadow Ball!"

Shadow flew under Onix's tail and shot the ball, it hit Onix in the neck, though it didn't look like it took that much damage. Roark yelled, "Dark attacks don't work that well against rock-types, you only beat Geodude by luck. Come on, Onix, lets finish this with a tail whip!"

Onix roared, and threw out his tail, hitting Shadow directly. Shadow gave a cry, and flew into a rock. It struggled to get up, his rings glowing blue faintly.

"Send Shadow back," Oliva yelled from the stands, "He is worn out, send him back!"

"Shadow, come back," I said, and the dark-type came back reluctantly with a last growl at Onix. I just chuckled and picked my next Pokémon.

"Fire, lets try a Mach punch!"

Just after Fire came out, he jumped up to Onix's head level. Before the rock-type could even blink, Fire punched him right in the head. Onix threw his head back, and roared in pain. Fire landed neatly on the ground.

"Another Mach punch!"

"Roar!"

Fire jumped at Onix but Onix roared, making Fire lose his concentration and sent him to the ground. I bit my lip, trying to think of strategy quickly.

"Bind."

"Dodge, Fire, then lets try one last Mach punch!"

Onix's tail flew trying to bind Fire but he jumped up in the air, out of range of Onix's bind. Then his fist glowed and he shot down at Onix. It struck Onix in the back of the head. Onix swayed a bit before he crashed to the ground, fainted.

"Mm," Roark said as he returned Onix to his pokéball, "You will have a tough time trying to defeat my next Pokémon, Cranidos!"

A small bluish-gray Pokémon appeared, and I immediately went to my Pokédex._ Cranidos, Head Butt Pokémon. It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron, Click!_ I put the Pokédex down, and wondered what I should do.

"Its still a rock-type so fighting moves should hurt it, Mach punch!"

"Headbutt!"

The two Pokémon flew at each other, though Fire jumped to dodge and swiveled back and punched Cranidos right in the back. Cranidos gave a cry and turned back to Fire, and struck Fire with a headbutt. Fire flew to the ground in a faint. I was stunned, that Cranidos was powerful!

"Return, Fire," I said while returning Fire back to his pokéball, "At least you defeated Onix, and you deserve a nice, long rest." I turned to Shadow, who was still at my feet.

"Shadow, are you up and ready again?" I asked, ignoring Oliva who was yelling not to use him again. Though I had a good feeling in Shadow, and he boldly jumped onto the field.

"Headbutt!"

"Dodge with quick attack!"

Cranidos spiraled at Shadow, who just lazily shot out of the way, and Cranidos hit a rock instead. Shadow then shot at Cranidos and hit him in the back, exactly in the spot that Fire hit him with Mach punch. Cranidos let out a small yelp, and looked like he was about to faint.

"Pursuit!"

"Pursuit!"

Both of the attacks struck though Shadow looked like he was the most damaged. I wondered why for a second though Oliva yelled, "Pursuit does more damage if the Pokémon is switched!"

"Crap!" I said to myself, and I scraped my brain for an idea. A picture of Shadow hitting Cranidos in the back popped in my head. I smiled, hoping this plan was going to work.

"Lets finish this, Cranidos, one final headbutt!"

"Stay where you are!"

Shadow threw me a look but did as he was told, just as Cranidos was about to strike Shadow, I yelled, "Dodge then use Shadow Ball on Cranidos' back, then follow it with a quick attack!"

Shadow swerved out of the way and sent a ball of matter at Cranidos, it struck. Then Shadow flew out at Cranidos and hit him directly. Now this time Cranidos actually did faint. I actually couldn't believe that I won the battle, and I was going to get a Gym badge.

"Nice job, Silver," Roark said as he returned the fainted Cranidos, "You won even though none of your pokemon really had a great advantage. You deserve this Coal Badge, and I will also give you this case to hold it." I took the two items and put the badge in the case.

"Awesome," I said, and Oliva and I left the gym together with Floaty and Shadow following us.

"So where are you heading next?" Oliva said as we made our way back to the Pokémon center.

"I actually don't know," I said, and went to my Pokétech and pressed the map button, and scanned the towns, "Eterna City has a gym, and that is pretty close."

"Mm...well, as I am going to that spot also, I'll go with you," Oliva said, as she gave the nurse her Pokémon, "Well, I'm tired, see ya tomorrow." She left to go to the girls dorm. I blinked as she walked away. I just shrugged and gave my Pokémon to the nurse also. At least it won't be so lonely now, and with that I left to the boys dorm.

**Yea, Silver got his badge, and he know has a companion. How much better of a chapter can you ask for? I hope you guys review, and the next chapter will probably be up next weekend. **


	17. VS Zubat

**Hey, people this chapter is a little early, mostly because I was bored and had nothing to do. I usually have homework, or crud like that but today, nope. So I am going to write another chapter. I also hope you guys are reading "A Trainer's Journey." I also hope you guys will review. Now lets start on your guy's reviews.**

**Demon: I know, that was a pretty big chapter wasn't it. I liked that chapter too, though it took me awhile to write (My Internet was down so I had to play Diamond (I do not own that game or Pokémon at all!) and look at Roark's team). **

**Well know that part is over lets get back to Silver and Oliva's journey. **

_**VS. Zubat**_

__"I hate caves," I moaned as Oliva and I made our way through the cave, my back hurting. Fire, who followed me, was jumping from rock to rock. Oliva had out her Snover and Buizel, who looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Oliva on the other hand was polishing her Coal Badge.

"Well, get used to them," Oliva said as she looked at the badge from different angles to see the shine. She held it out to her Buizel and it sent out a small water gun. She thanked it and started to clean it again, "There is a huge mountain splitting Sinnoh. There is a lot of caves, and passages around Sinnoh."

"Mm," I said, and just kept walking. I wondered what the next gym was going to be. The last gym was rock, maybe the next gym is water, or steel types. If it was water I didn't have much of type advantages really, though steel on the other hand I could take them out easily with Fire.

"Hey, Oliva do you know what type the next gym is?" I asked while pressing a few buttons on my Pokétech.

"Grass-type," Oliva said, "I will easily be able to take them out with Snow, and you have Monferno. So this gym will be a walk in the safari zone!"

"Mm," I said again and saw a Pokémon in the distance. I pointed my Pokédex at it. _Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from his mouth, Click! _"A Zubat, well, lets catch it. Come on out, Scale."

Scale popped out and raised its arm for battle. I grinned, and Oliva stopped polishing her badge to watch.

"Okay, Scale, lets try out that new move," I said, "Rock slide!"

Scale put his paws together and sent small rocks flying at Zubat, they struck. The Zubat flew back but was still in the air. It shot at Scale with his wings outstretched, it struck and Scale stumbled back. I grimaced, the attack was not effective though it looked like it hurt.

"Dang, that was a strong wing attack," I mumbled to myself, "Lets end this with another rock slide!"

Scale this time with determination flung the rocks, harder this time. Zubat was thrown back into the wall. It fell to the ground, and I quickly rummaged around my bag for a ball. I threw it and it sucked Zubat inside. It wobbled six times, then it stopped with a ding. I leaned down to grab it, but it was sucked away.

"What the..." I said, and turned to Oliva for explanation. She sighed and said, "If you catch a Pokémon and its your sixth one, it immediately goes to Rowan's lab."

"But I only got five!"

"Actually, you got six of them," Oliva said and she counted them off her fingers, "Monferno, Umbreon, Pidgeotto, Shellos, Larvitar, and that egg. An egg counts as a Pokémon."

"Well, that sucks," I said, "How do I get my Zubat back?"

"Just go to the Pokémon center, and just call Rowan and he will send one over immediately," Oliva said as we continued to walk. Scale was looking around the dark cave from my arms, "Though I have to ask. Would you actually have switched one of your Pokémon for that Zubat?" I considered it, and found myself that I could not switch any of them.

"No," I agreed, and petted Scale's head, "Zubat will be happy at Rowan's lab though."

"Yeah, I sent a Geodude, Wurmple, Zubat, and a Bidoof over to Rowan," Oliva said, "I like them, it is just that their not really my favorite." I nodded, and pulled out my Pokédex, looking up all the pokemon that Oliva mentioned, except Geodude and Zubat of course.

"How much longer?" I moaned about twenty minute's later. Oliva just shrugged and said, "Lets stop for lunch." I nodded and we started to make lunch. The stew was heating up, and we had some time so I decided it was some good practice time for Scale

"Okay, little guy lets practice a little," I said, and the Pokémon nodded, "Okay lets do an easy one, Screech!"

Scale shot the attack at Fire, who agreed to help out. Fire cringed at the noise, and blocked his ears.

"Okay, now that he is distracted lets do a rock slide!" Scale sent boulders flying and it almost hit Fire, who luckily jumped out of the way. The fire-type shot at Scale with a Mach punch.

"Dodge, then lets use Sandstorm!"

Scale jumped out of the way, making Fire punch a boulder. Then with a cry Scale shot a small tornado of sand at Fire. Fire was stuck in the sandstorm, unable to move, or attack. I grinned, Scale's attacks were getting stronger each battle.

"Lets end this with another rock slide!"

Scale jumped up over the sandstorm, and sent boulders crashing down on the storm. It concealed the fire-type, it also ended the sandstorm. Scale neatly fell to the ground just as Fire emerged from the attack. He looked worn out, but okay.

"Okay, I think that is enough," I said, and we hurried over to get some lunch.

**Lame chapter, I know, but I tell you the next chapter will be awesome. Though it might take some time for it to get up. I hope you guys review and don't forget to read, "A Trainer's Journey."**


End file.
